I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical instruments used in laparoscopic or endoscopic procedures and, more particularly, to an instrument having a grasping loop for engaging and rotating an internal organ or tissue.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Gallbladder extraction is presently performed with a minimal amount of dissection. Typically, several small incisions are placed at epigastric, lateral and umbilical sites and extend through the abdomen to provide access to the liver bed. These incisions are no larger than necessary to receive conventional forceps, an endoscopic camera, a suction head, a laparoscopic trocar, or a cautery head. Typically, the endoscopic camera and cautery are used to assist in locating the cystic artery and duct during meticulous blunt dissection. After having been adequately ligated, they are divided using a laparoscopic scissors, also inserted through one of these incisions. The cautery is also used to assist in dissecting the gallbladder retrograde from the liver bed and to seal any small bleeding vessels. Occasionally, subphrenic fluid may collect in this region, and it is removed by aspiration using the suction head inserted through another incision.
During the retrograde cauterization of the gallbladder, it is frequently desirable to twist and otherwise manipulate the tissue to expose all regions for dissection. In the prior art, a large grasping forceps is inserted through the umbilical incision to assist in maneuvering tissue and, if possible, large stones are crushed with the blades of the forceps. The gallbladder is then withdrawn through that incision. When extremely large stones are present or when there are multiple impacted stones, the infundibulum is incised and the gallbladder is decompressed using suction. Thus, using these specialized instruments, a procedure which formally required major abdominal surgery and an extended recovery has now been reduced to a few small incisions and minimal recovery.
Despite these great advances, it is occasionally difficult to grasp and retract or otherwise manipulate the gallbladder prior to severance from the liver bed using presently available instruments. For example, using presently available instruments, such as the aforementioned forceps, it is sometimes difficult to rotate the gallbladder to obtain improved access to the disection plane without inadvertently lacerating the gallbladder.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide a new and improved surgical instrument for grasping an organ such as the gallbladder during laparoscopic procedures.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for grasping and rotating an internal organ with precision.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved method and apparatus for controllably rotating an organ while simultaneously providing traction.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved handle for a laparoscopic surgical instrument which is low in cost and easy to use.